I'm not done with you
by TempestDreamer
Summary: Em Clarke met a man when she was 9. Now, 16 years later she meets the God. Loki. She feels bound to him, but will her job at S.H.I.E.L.D keep her away from the man who locked her soul to his and left her to care for a very special object? What side will she choose in the heat of battle? M for explicit language/sex. Loki/OC
1. Prologue

Hi and welcome to my new Loki fanfic! This first chapter I JUST threw together. I'm gonna be honest and say I don't really know where I am heading with this, but I liked the thought of it and I think it could be good. ;)  
Do let me know what you think of this short prologue and toss me ideas if you have any. I'm gonna do my best to post regularly!

* * *

**I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU**

**Loki**

Loosely based around the Avengers movie

* * *

**Prologue**

A small town, somewhere in the US. 16 years ago.

It was a blazing hot summers night and 9 year old Emma, or Em as she preferred, had snuck out of the house to go for a walk in the massive fields surrounding two sides of their little house just outside town. The crickets chirped and the stars twinkled up on the black sky. Em was always the adventurous kind of girl. Not afraid of a lot really. But what does a 9 year old have to be afraid of?

She was standing in the middle of the huge field, barely able to see the porch light of her house when things changed. The crickets, usually so loud it was impossible to drown them out, turned silent. Instantly. The stars above cracked and flickered so hard Em had to look up when she saw the shine reflected in the little puddles in the dirt between the tall, green straws. It really did look like the stars were exploding, crackling like candy pop in your mouth. Em stood completely still, her blue summer dress caught the wind that seemed to whip up, slowly growing in strength as the stars melted together and formed a moving circle right above her. The stars grew in size, the circle as well. It swirled like a whirlpool until it reached its center and then it shattered. A mind-shaking boom echoed across the field and it nearly knocked Em over. She quickly ducked, clutching her legs, all the while keeping her eyes locked to the sky. A massive tube of light shot down, hitting the ground not far from her with such force it knocked the wind out of her. She shut her eyes tightly as the force of the impact both blinded her and threatened to drag her backwards.

When the noise settled she dared to look up. Slowly the crickets returned and the stars above returned to their regular shape and size. Not far from where she stood there was a significant change. The straws, bendy and fresh, were pressed to the ground, like a massive weight had pressed down upon them. When Em slowly moved closer she saw what seemed to be a circular shape, made up by the down pressed straws. The darkness surrounded her completely, the bright light had temporarily hampered her night vision. A dark bundle sat in the middle of the circle. Em, always the curious one, silently edged closer, stepping gently over the line of the circle. She squinted her eyes as she got closer. It was a man, bundled in a dark cloak, the color undefinable in the dark.

"Sir? Are you okay?" She said carefully. As by a jolt of electricity the figure moved and snapped around towards her. His face, pale and sharp, glared towards her, as if it was twisted in madness. His black hair was wild around his face and his hands clutched at the dirt. He bared his teeth. But Em…Em didn't move. She didn't feel any fear and she would never understand why.

"Petty humans!" The words came out as pulses, his voice a sharp hiss. Em rolled her shoulders, her bottom lip pouting just a little bit.

"I'm not a petty human, I'm Emma Clarke." She said proudly. A shift in the man's face turned her quiet. His eyes, she now saw that they were green, grabbed hold of her and drilled in to her like needles.

"You…" He whispered tightly. He was on his feet in a quick movement, standing tall and strong, so much taller than she had thought. His outfit, a strange concoction of black and green leather, metal plates and thick leather straps. She saw now that he wore a dark green cloak on his back. He hovered over her and the feeling of power and magic only grew as he walked towards her with long steps. Em was rooted. Unable to move. She stared, unblinking up at this man, which she now understood was something else. Not human. Not belonging here. _HE_ came from the whirlwind of stars above. He stalked closer.

"It's you…" He whispered, tight-lipped and eyes piercing her very soul. Em's mouth fell open, but even her breath refused to leave her lungs. Before she could react the dark man launched forward, grabbing the back of her neck with his right hand and pressing his left hand against the top of her chest. His eyes were inches from hers and she could hear the almost inaudible sound of growling somewhere deep down in his throat. Em whimpered, not because she was afraid, but because of the white fire shooting from his palm, filling her chest before spreading to her head.

_I am Loki of Asgard. _His voice sang through her like a sharp, hot knife.

_And you are my vessel!_ It went dark. Then quiet. Em's body went numb and quiet. Then she didn't open her eyes again.

* * *

_Next: **"Shield me"** - Em is a fresh recruit with S.H.I.E.L.D. and her new, massive job as weapon tecchie gives her great joy, so does Tony, who can't seem to keep his thoughts inside around her._


	2. Chp 1: SHIELD me

So great to see I'm already getting reviews and followers! No pressure... :D Thank you guys!

**Chapter 1 - SHIELD me**

* * *

The hot steam filled the little bathroom and Em had to wipe the mirror clean with the edge of her towel to be able to see anything. Her emerald eyes sparkled along with her smile. She remembered her mother telling her once, when she was just a little girl, maybe ten or eleven, that her eyes had changed color. She claimed they used to be a dull blue, then suddenly they had turned this dark green, alive with light and life. She still didn't really believe her, cause whose eyes changed color like that?

She ruffled her short, brown hair with a small towel and patted her trained body dry. She had for the last few months spent most of her spare time working out. In her new job at SHIELD she felt the need to be both fit and enduring, in case she ever got some field-time. She was after all the weapons-expert. And she had the most awesome sparring partner when it came to that exact subject. She gave herself a crooked smile in the mirror. The heat in her cheeks faded a bit as she, yet again, looked at the strange mark on the top of her chest, almost right in between her collar bones. A diamond-shaped mark, colored deep green, like her eyes. It was just over 1 inch long and perfectly visible, not like a tattoo which after some time faded in to the skin, but it almost glittered, like it had a light of its own. But no one had ever seen it. Whenever she was with her boyfriend's from the past she used a special concealer to hide it. Right now she hadn't needed to hide it for anyone the past 12 months, so she didn't bother to put any on anymore, she had basically given up hope. Her job took up all her time anyway.  
There was a knock on the door.

"Fury wants to see you! Hurry up! He's ten minutes out!" An agent she couldn't recognize by voice spoke firmly, as if she was a prisoner.

"He can wait five minutes! I just got out of the shower for crying out loud!" She called back before slowly getting dressed. She had, from the very start, refused to wear the typical SHIELD-getup. She wasn't a soldier and she wasn't a military agent, so she went with her own clothes. She had argued that if she was comfortable in her outfits she would be more of use in a case of an emergency. So, she pulled on her black jeans, black boots and a tight fitted, black and red shirt. It was elastic enough for her to move freely in, yet it suited her slender body. She was single. She was going to do her best at looking awesome, who knew who you'd run in to!

* * *

"Ooooooh!" Tony Stark let out a long whistle as she entered the high tech lab they shared. Em rolled her eyes.

"You see me in this outfit almost every day, Tony, I look the same as yesterday!" She pretended to be exasperated and annoyed, but she was hard tried not to smile at his flattery.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you look good, every single day. " Tony shook his shoulders and clicked his tongue, making Em laugh.

"You are so subtle, Stark."

"Subtle is such a harsh word." Tony eyed her and grabbed her hand as she past him.

"When are you going to leave this facility long enough to come with me to New York?" He asked. Again. Em suppressed a sigh, yet her chest turned warm.

"I've got a job here, Tony. I can't just up and leave, like you. You're the billionaire with the private jet and…built in servant in your ear." She leaned closer and smiled secretly.

"I've got bills to pay." She whispered and giggled as Tony rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Who helped you when your car broke down." He crossed his arms and eyed her with judgement.

"Tony, don't..!" Em started, but he cut her of with the wave of his hand and continued his piercing stare.

"…You did." Em mumbled.

"And who helped your mother when she was forced in to an early retirement?"

"You did."

"Who will watch out for you and shield you from everything big and bad out there?" Em smiled at his almost paternal nod.

"You will."

"And who makes you feel like a woman deeply loved?"

"You d… Tony!" Em laughed heartedly, letting Tony grab her by the waist and pull her close. Her chest fluttered and her cheeks went warm. His dark brown eyes heated her so easily now, not like when they had first started to work together, when Tony was more her mentor than her coworker. They had flirted playfully, mostly because Tony is THE playboy. NOT flirting isn't an option. Now it felt like it could easily get more serious. Or at least heavier. For both of them.

"You don't belong underground, Em." Tony's voice was heavily laced with something undefinable and Em shivered.

"Take me to the heavens then, Tony." She whispered back.

"Clarke, report in with me, now!" Director Fury's voice crackled through the walkie still lying on her desk.

"Shit!" Em tore free and grabbed her weapon holster and strapped it to her pants. The black standard handgun was firmly shoved down in to it.

"On my way sir!" She said hastily in to the walkie before strapping that to her belt as well.

"I forgot, Fury wants to see me! He's probably landed already. Craaaaap!" She groaned, mentally beating herself for being such a mental slut. She'd been thinking about Tony all the way back to the lab.

"Well, I'm going back to New York now. I'll see you soon, right?" Em smiled up at him.

"I count on it." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she bolted from the room.

* * *

The long hallways were dark and moist and uncovered. The rough stone walls always made her feel squeezed and tight for air. When the alarm sounded, setting the few red flashing lights down along the wall in to motion she picked up speed. Her pulse rose instantly. If they sounded the alarm for evacuation it could only be related to one thing and one thing only. The Tesseract.

* * *

"Sir?" Em was almost run down by guards and employees as she exited the facility and entered the huge open space in front of it. It lay in a mix of darkness, moist pavement and the hectic sound of helicopters, running feet and orders being shouted back and forth. Em had to raise her voice to even hear herself over the noise. Director Fury had just stepped out of the huge, black helicopter alongside Agent Maria Hill.

"We seem to have a situation, Miss Clarke." Fury's voice was loud, but tight with worry. Em hurried alongside him as he marched inside.

"Yeah, I figured as much. The Tesseract?" She asked, trying not to be overly worried.

"It seems to be having bursts of energy without Selvig interfering. It can only mean one thing." He said tightly, not even looking at her.

"What? What does it mean?" Em asked curiously, knowing he had said too much already.

"Sir." Maria Hill, looking hard at Em, spoke through tight lips.

"And what do you need ME for? I know weapons, not otherworldly forces." I continued, ignoring Hill.

"Nothing to concern yourself with, Clarke. I need you to oversee the weapon transfers and make sure…everything is taken out of the facility and to the helicarrier." For the last bit of that sentence he looked at her. Even his patched eye seemed to drill in to her. Em swallowed.

"We're not coming back?"

"These needs to be done now. Go." He cut her off and Em knew better than to linger and ask more questions. She turned and headed down another narrow corridor. But she was heading the completely opposite direction than everyone else who was evacuating.

* * *

She found the hidden latter easily. A glance over her shoulder confirmed she was alone and quickly she clambered up the narrow latter, pushing the little hatch in the wall open as quietly she could. The massive room opened up in front of her. The cold, blue light flickered against the dark stone walls, giving it a sickly glow. The ledge she was on was a long, metal bridge stretching along the wall, several stories above the ground. A three-bars railing was all that separated her from certain death.

"Are you sneaking up on me again?" Em almost squealed at the sound, pressing her back against the wall. She silently closed the hatch and now she saw Clint Barton. He was sitting with his feet in an almost lotus position, his arms rested on the railing and his eyes fixed on the scene below.

"Hi hawk. Sorry, no, not sneaking up on you this time. Not that is wasn't fun the last time." She grumbled and rolled her eyes. The memory made even Barton smile. She had, by accident, scared him out of his mind once when she had found her way up to his "nest". Completely unaware that anyone could get up to where he had settled he wasn't paying attention and when Em had tapped him on the shoulder he had spun around, grabbed her arm and flipped her over, smashing her in to the hard metal floor and pressed a blade against her throat. After being scolded for entering his so-called "private domain" Em had made him swear never to tell anyone she knew how to get up there and they had settled with a silent truce. Never would they ever be friends or enemies. They were just allies.

"What's going on?" Em whispered and moved silently closer to the edge, but in safe distance from the little light there was, apart from the clutching, waving blue.

"The Tesseract erupted, untouched by Selvig or any of the scientists. I think it's trying to establish a portal…" Barton was interrupted by a message in his ear. Quickly he stood up.

"Fury needs me." He said and without another look at Em he walked over to a line fastened to the railing and with great ease let himself slip down. Barton was never really the talkative kind, or the sharing kind, so why he had told her what he had was beyond Em. But it got her thinking. A portal? To where? She crept closer to the wall, but still able to see it all, the Tesseract in the strange machine in the middle of the room, all the computers, huge futuristic screens and a dozen or so lab-coats and black-suits along with Fury, Barton and Selvig.

She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she sure could see. And feel. The Tesseract seemed to have another burst of energy and the light grew, right in front of her eyes. A burst sent a wave fanning out on the room. Flickers of what looked like blue flames licked upwards and it expelled a strange, humming sound. Then everything erupted. First in Em's head. The sheer force was so powerful it slammed her against the wall and she moaned, not sensibly alert enough to care if anyone heard her. Images flashed before her inner eye. Green eyes, green cape, melting stars, wind, emotions beyond her understanding. Power, desperation, jealousy, lust and so much anger it threatened to tear her apart! Her whimpers and cries of pain were muffled by the massive explosion at the bottom floor. A huge column of blue fire shot straight up and slowly a portal widened and grew above them, all without Em seeing it. Her eyes were tightly pressed shut, all while her mind forced lost memories to the surface and filling her body with emotions and memories she knew didn't belong to her. Just as the portal exploded above them, Em cried out in fear.

"No!" It was here. Materialized below her. It was here and everything and nothing was the same.

* * *

_Next: "__**I never lie**__." - Em knows more now than she's known her entire life. But the truth hidden in her past is not the truth she believs in now. But there's no way to deny it. How can she possibly stay with SHIELD?_


	3. Chp 2: I never lie

Wow..! I can't believe I've gotten so many readers already! Thank you guys so much! And thank you for the great reviews! It is truly what spurs my inspiration. Can't go without it! :)  
I'm not sure how this chapter turned out...slightly sleep-deprived and not sure if I could make this work...  
Maybe I'm rushing, but it is after all an intense scene.  
But here goes nothing! If you get confused or just don't like it...let me know.  
Other than that: ENJOY!

**Chapter 2 - I never lie  
**

* * *

_Don't leave me. I'm scared. Who are you…? What am I? _The voice of her 9 year old self fired through her head. She saw his face now, through the icy blue fog. Her 9 year old self was quiet, unwavering at the sight of him, but Em, lying curled up on a metal floor, whimpered and moaned in a mix of pain and fear. Cold ripples tore down her body and she convulsed.

_I am Loki, of Asgard. _His face was clear as day against her closed eyelids and even though she had tried, for the last 16 years to conjure his face and remember everything that now was rushing in to her mind like a storm, she had never been able to, but still it felt like looking at an old familiarity. Not just someONE you know. SomeTHING…

With a blast of blue lightning Em was brought back to the present. Her eyes flew open and she gasped for air, clutching her head and the wall she was pressed against. The blue lightning that had caused her return to consciousness had left a gaping hole in the massive wall above her head, clearly a rogue shot of…something. The screaming in her ears subsided and now she could make out voices far below.

"…and I am burdened with glorious purpose." One voice said. A voice which sent fire through her. Shivering and weak she carefully crawled towards the edge. Waves of an unidentified art rolled through her body, leaving her ridden with a pounding heart and a buzzing head. Like a rush of adrenaline. As she blinked away the stars she saw the devastating scene below. Several fires had erupted, sparks were flying from the destroyed computers and the floor was scattered with bodies. Fury was standing by the Tesseract machine and she also recognized Selvig kneeling by a body, a security guard she didn't know and…

"Loki. Brother of Thor!" Selvig said astonished and got to his feet. Em swallowed hard, her eyes remained fixed on the tall, dark clad figure standing at the center, holding some sort of spear. His jaw seemed to tense at the sound of the name 'Thor' and Em gritted her teeth.

"We have no quarrel with your people." Fury said, holding a hand up, disarmingly. The stranger, the black haired man turned his attention to Fury and Em, who didn't know if she knew him or didn't, knew exactly what he was going to say. The thoughts ran like poison through her head.

"An ant…has no quarrel with…"

"A boot." Em finished with him in a whisper. She staggered backwards, supporting herself on her hands until she felt the smooth surface of the hatch against her back.

"You planning to step on us?" Fury said inquiringly. The voices muffled as Em somehow managed to open the hatch and crawl through. The word pressed itself out of her by pure will, like when you hold your breath under water for too long and you have to surface and your body reacts instinctively without letting your mind have a say.

"…Yes…!" She moaned before she collapsed. "But…he comes with…glad tidings…" Her breathing had turned heavy and she was barely able to hold on to the latter as she climbed down.

She exited by the garage tunnel out of breath and dizzy, but the raging emotions had somewhat subsided. She fell to her knees in the shadow by the adjoining hall. Just a minute later she heard several gunshots and Fury's voice through her walkie. He still had an open channel to her, but his call was directed at Agent Hill.

"Hill! Agent Barton has changed sides!" His crackling voice sent chills down Em's spine and she made her first conscious decision. Quickly she jumped down from the ledge, pressing her back in a tiny opening, hoping she was out of sight. Strapped to her wrist she had a tiny slingshot, made by Stark himself, and now she unhooked the tiny hook and turned an invisible switch.

"Come on…" She whispered tensely as the sound of the cars grew closer.

The first car that arrived by her position was a black pick-up. With…HIM on the flatbed behind. Em gritted her teeth so much it hurt, but she focused long enough to be able to aim her sling. It flew with amazing speed and even though the car was racing past her it hit its mark. She grabbed hold of her wrist and it pulled in quickly, dragging her towards the speeding car. A second later she grabbed hold of the substructure of the car, twisting her feet inside two metal bars. Now those hard hours with workout really paid off. She pivoted her body so she could rest her back against the side of the metal frame. The car jerked to one side and a piece of metal drilled in to her side.

"Fuck!" She screamed as the pain threatened to make her grip slip.

_You!_ The roar tore through her mind and she gasped. She was so close now she could feel every inch of his fevered skin, even though she couldn't even see him. A mind-shattering blue blast hit the pavement just inches from the car's side and blinded her.

"I can feel you're angry." Em growled between clutched teeth. "And it's not dampening my own anger!" She yanked out her gun, placed it against the floor of the flatbed and fired off three shots. She knew she missed. She also knew she wasn't aiming at him. Her mind and body wanted different things. She heard him roar, sending a few shots towards the following cars, instead of trying to shake Em off and blow up his car in the process. Wisely she holstered her gun and grabbed on for dear life, not a second too soon. The car jerked as several blasts from the soldiers following them hit the side of the car. Em was seeing black dots now, knowing she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer and hitting the pavement was sure to kill her. Then her mind went silent.

_Let go._ A dark voice said, echoing in her head. It was almost gently, but very persuasive. Em let out a long sigh. The road had turned dusty and bumpy, making it even harder for her to hold on. Yet a fall here wouldn't kill her, the soft ground would catch her. Another sonic blast and the sound-crushing sound of a helicopter crashing filled her head. One deep gulp of breath and she let go.

* * *

After rolling across the dry grass she finally came to a halt, disoriented and bruised. The helicopter had rolled to a stop as well, burning and screaming as metal twisted and coiled.

"...As of right now, we are at war." She heard the end of Fury's sentence just as the humming in her ears subsided. Fury put away his walkie and reached down to her.

"Are you okay, Clarke?" He asked and helped her to her feet.

"I…I think so, sir. Thank you." She muttered and rubbed her bruised and bleeding arm.

"That was a very dumb thing you did." Fury spoke coolly as they turned towards the facility, which now was just a big, gaping hole in the ground.

"I hung underneath a car. Your tesseract leveled a facility with the ground. I think we both did stupid things, sir." Em said with a sigh. Usually a comment like that would have her scolded, but now, in the light of this new turn of events and the fact that alien forces had just waged war on them, Fury chuckled morbidly.

"You just got yourself upgraded to a level 3 agent, Agent Clarke." He said, turning his good eye to her.

"Thank you sir." Em said with a smile. Fury's smile faded as his eye caught sight of something on her shirt.

"Clarke. What is that." He said, nodding towards her chest. Em felt her mouth dry and, afraid of what she would see, looked down. She had felt it, from the moment the portal opened, even through the raging pains and emotions that had ridden her body. It was faint, but through her shirt her mark glowed. A dull blue and green. It itched and burned and felt like ice, all at once,

"Nothing. Just… a tattoo. Nothing." She said hurriedly and pressed her hand over it. She turned, moving the mark out of view.

"We should call for an extraction. We need to get to the helicarrier." She looked at Fury in the corner of her. He was scrutinizing her.

"I need my guns."

* * *

The helicarrier was the one thing Em liked about being on it. She sat in a deep window, her legs pulled up under her chin and she looked out on the ocean stretching out in front of her. She liked the vessel, not the content. Not anymore. _Vessel_… The word echoed through her mind, a distant memory under several layers of dust. Since she had been extracted from the destroyed research facility with Director Fury she hadn't been able to rid herself of these new thoughts and feelings. A blackness seemed to spread in her mind and there was nothing she could do about it. It wielded a life of its own. And her sudden hate for SHIELD and any random person aboard was a sign of that. Two days ago it had been worse, so she figured if she isolated herself long enough it would die down to a whisper she could control. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her worst mistake yet. HIS face flashed before her eyes, then she saw what he saw. The tesseract, Selvig, Hawkeye. The one thing she noticed was their eyes. The Tesseract's blue fire swirled in their eyes and there really was no doubt they were under some sort of spell. Em had already checked in the mirror, maybe she had been bewitched somehow. But her eyes were still the sparkling green.

"Get up Em." She whispered to herself. "Get up and fight whatever this is." Her teeth gritted as she forced herself up. Automatically she pressed her hand against her chest. The glow of her mark had dampened, but she made sure to cover herself up better now. A dark sleeveless sweater which was thick enough to hide it. Now she was starting to understand how Tony had to feel, with his "glowing heart".

"Get out of my head, Loki." She moaned and rubbed her temple.

"Em?" Out of nowhere Coulson had appeared, making Em jump. Literally.

"Phil, uh, hi." She muttered, all of a sudden scared out of her mind. Agent Phil Coulson had always been a gentle friend to her, someone who took her under his wing when she was new and completely lost. Like a father. Now he was staring at her with an icy stare and her body tensed for battle.

"What did you just say?" He said, calmly.

"Nothing. I…I just got a headache, that's all." She mumbled.

"I thought I heard you say Loki, Em. What's going on." He wasn't asking anymore, he was stating facts.

"I was just thinking about this case and this…guy! I'm just trying to help every way I can!" She said, doing her best at acting insulted. She almost buckled when an approving chuckle blew through her head. Coulson continued his stare and Em could've sworn he had heard the laughter. His chin jerked and he tugged at the edge of his suit jacket.

"Are you lying to me, Emma?" He said tightly. Em had to bite her tongue to keep from flying at his throat.

"How dare you, Coulson." She said through a tight jaw. "I've never lied to you, I've never done anything than my JOB!" She sneered now, her fists clenching.

Coulson's eyes widened and he raised his hands.

"Okay. Em. Calm down." He walked over to her and gently took her shoulders.

"It's going to be okay. I know you're shaken. We're…gathering a few people who will hopefully help us. This will be dealt with." Em tried a smile, feeling she failed miserably.

"Now come on. Captain America is here!" Coulson grinned childishly and now Em was able to relax and laugh.

"You are such a kid, Phil." She said and shook her head.

"I've got all my vintage cards you know. You think he'll sign them?" He truly sounded like a kid now and Em felt herself relax, her body and mind turning back to her own.

"I'm sure he will! Now let's go, let's not let the big frozen hero wait!" She took about his shoulders and hugged him as they left her small room.

Never has she been called a liar. Never had she had so much to hide before.

* * *

_Next: __**"Those eyes of yours"**__ Em travels with Steve Rogers to Stuttgard, Germany where Loki has been identified. It will be her first face to face meeting with the man who seems to have some form of control over her. Who seems to know her intimately. Will she be able to stand her ground or is it the end of Agent Clarke...? _


	4. Chp 3: Those eyes of yours

Such great reviews! You inspire me! Thank you all! I would probably not be able to find my inspiration as good, if it wasn't for your great words.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Those eyes of yours**

* * *

There was one more thing Em liked about the Helicarrier. The bridge. There was something about the feeling of being out in open air, with all that glass surrounding the huge room and smooth, glass-surfaced bridge leading down between the rows of computers.

"What are we doing?" She asked Coulson while she glanced attentively around the room. She noticed Fury's tight stare and by the railing stood no other than Captain America, Steve Rogers!

"We're doing a face trace. If this Loki ever shows his face on any camera anywhere in the world we will find him." Coulson explained. He kept glancing over at Rogers, who were looking out on the working crew below. Em grinned and nudged him in the arm.

"Go talk to him." She whispered. Coulson's eyed widened as she stared at her.

"Oh don't be such a child. Go!" She giggled and pushed him towards his childhood idol. She watched him take a deep breath and walk towards his childhood hero reborn. Em turned towards the table in the middle and she instantly recognized the dark haired, dark eyed man at the other end. He was resting his hands on the back of a chair, staring at her. A feeling of pleasure, seeing him, here, flushed her. Without knowing why she felt it, she suspected the feelings didn't belong to her. Yet, another more familiar feeling took its hold.

"Mr. Bruce Banner." She said with a smile as she walked up to him.

"They managed to get you here as well?" She looked over her shoulder, at the broad back of Captain America.

"Seems all the freaks are gathering." She included herself and her own mark, her own strange, controlled feelings and she felt just as much as a freak.

"Seems they are, yes." Bruce Banner, soft-spoken and gentle in his normal state, spoke now with a dark voice, his chocolate eyes staring hard at her. Em tilted her head an inch.

"Fury told you?" She asked, feeling a coldness grab her heart and her feelings tune down.

"He didn't have to tell me anything, I can feel it. The other guy is coiling." Banner crossed his arms. Em gave him a smirk and stepped closer.

"You need to mind your step, Banner. Wouldn't want that guy to come forth, now do we? There surely isn't anything like a green monster inside me." She hissed, leaning forward. Banner leaned on the table, inches from her face.

"Slut." He growled.

"Manwhore." Em retorted. They glared at each other for a few seconds, before they both broke out in huge grins.

"It's so good to see you again, Bruce. Even under these circumstances." Em said and embraced him tightly.

"You too Em. You look good! Though…there really do seem to be something different about you." Bruce hugged her lovingly before leaning back, scrutinizing her. Em averted her eyes.

"Fury did tell me something had happened to you and he told me of that daredevil stunt you pulled. Is everything okay with you?"

"I'm fine Bruce. Really." Em said with a smile, hoping she sounded convincing enough for him to stop asking.

"You two know each other?" Fury came up to them, obviously curious.

"New Delhi, two years ago. Bruce helped me out of a sticky situation. Been my best friend ever since. Though we haven't had that much time together after I returned home and he stayed in India." Em said, looking up at Bruce lovingly. Whatever unfamiliar emotions that had rolled in her subsided a bit next to him. Their history would always be their secret, but she would never hide the fact that he was dear to her. Fury, on the other hand, was staring at her like she had aimed a gun at his head.

"Just watch your step, Clarke. We don't want any accidents." He said darkly.

Luckily Em was interrupted before she could make a retort. The agent monitoring the search spoke up with excitement.

"We got a hit! 67 percent match." They all turned to look and sure enough, Loki's face was on the screen.

"Wait. Cross-match. 79 percent."

"Location?" Coulson, who just as quickly switched from fan-boy to focused agent, stepped down to the screen.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Königstrasse." Em walked over to the railing and looked down on the screen below.

"He's not exactly hiding." The agent monitoring the search said, almost with a sigh. Em bit her lip, to keep from smiling. It was Loki. He seemed to be dressed in a suit. He had his gold spear at hand, but this looked like a shortened version. Like a cane. For a second Em let her closed mind open and she was instantly flooded with foreign thoughts. He was at a distance now, she felt safe enough to be able to control it. She knew exactly what he was doing. But every fiber in her body screamed for her to keep her mouth shut. Of course he wasn't hiding. He had no intention to hide.

"Captain…" Em turned towards Fury, alongside Captain America. "You're up." Rogers took a deep breath and nodded, instantly heading out to get his gear.

"I'm going with him." Em spoke before she could think. Fury raised an eyebrow.

"You're gonna need all the hands you can get, sir. And no one knows weapons better than me. You've upgraded me, sir. Let me prove you did the right call." Em's jaw tightened as she waited for a respond.

"You think that's a good idea? After…" Fury let the words hang in the air between them and Em could feel everyone's eyes on her.

"Yes sir. I'm fine and perfectly able to hold my own ground. I think I've proven that already." Her chin jerked up and she stood tall and unwavering. _For God's sake, just let me go. _Her thoughts gnawed at her and she knew she would disobey him if he said no.

"Fine. Gear up." Fury said at last and Em tried her best at keeping her sigh of relief back.

* * *

**Stuttgart, Germany**

"Let me go in first." Em strapped her black weapon holster on as the aircraft closed in on Stuttgart and Königstrasse.

"What?" Steve Rogers, now in his full Captain America get-up turned and looked at her as if she was crazy. Em rolled her eyes.

"No one knows me, know on will recognize me as anything else than another security guard and I can get an overview of the situation before you barge in like a superhero. I'm an agent, Captain. I know blending in." She nodded towards Natasha Romanov, seated in front of the craft. "Just like Natasha knows spying and stealth-slashing your neck." She gave Rogers a crooked smile. She laced her black boots quickly. She was already dressed in black and would easily blend with the darkness.

"No! I'm not letting you out there alone! You're just a…" Em interrupted an outraged Rogers.

"Just a weapon specialist?" She quickly unholstered her gun, dismantled it and loaded it in less than 5 seconds. "When was that ever a bad thing?" She grinned before opening the hatch, clicking on to the zip line and quickly descended to the ground.

"…just a kid…" Rogers whispered as he let out his breath.

"You gotta hand it to her, Captain. She's got spunk." Natasha said from behind the wheel.

"She's crazy, that's what she is. Going in there alone, with no back up?" Rogers huffed as he pulled down his mask.

"No back up? What do you think I'm doing here? Playing house?" Natasha looked over her shoulder with a small smile on her lips.

Quickly and quietly Em snuck closer to the building, filled with overdressed, fancy folks and classical music. She easily slipped past a few guards and found a spot behind a pillar where she could see the entire scene in front of her. Some guy was standing at a podium, speaking to the crowd in German. She knew instantly he was the target.

"You have treacherous eyes, my friend." She whispered to herself.

Then she saw him. First she felt him, his unwavering confidence, his lust for control. Then she saw him, coming down the stairs in the backdrop of the party. Smooth looking, his hair as sleek and black as his suit, a green colored scarf about his neck and his golden cane. Her insides curled at the sight of him and her fingertips dug in to the smooth marble of the pillar. His sheer dominance was enough to make anyone dizzy, but it seemed only Em was reacting to him. She bit her lip, knowing what was to come. Somewhere deep inside she knew she was compelled to stop it. But she didn't. Instead she watched as he descended and approached the security guard placed behind the target. Elegantly he flipped his cane in his hand and as the guard turned he slammed it across his face, sending him flying backwards. Instantly the room was in disarray. Loki walked straight over to the target, pushed him forwards toward a golden table of sorts, flipped him over so he was facing upwards, lying sprawled on his back.

"Left or right…?" Em breathed as Loki reached in to his jacket pocket and pulled out a silver gadget. People were backing up now, clearly this was not part of the show! With complete coldness Loki slammed the object over the man's left eye and panic instantly erupted.

_What a naughty girl you are._ His voice echoed through her head as he raised his stare and, with a sly, narrow smile on his lips scanned the crowd in front of him. Em gasped and sank to her knees.

_Where are you hiding?_ He taunted her, looking almost blissfully around the room, searching for her. The squirming, dying man beneath him was of no interest to him. His breath was uneven, as if this gave him great pleasure.

_You are misbehaving, little one._ His voice continued to taunt her and Em pressed her eyes shut, heaving for her breath.

_Leave me alone!_ Her mind convulsed, sending her thoughts straight at him.

_Well now._ Loki stood up, his lips parting in a half-grin before turning and walking towards the fleeing crowd. His killing made no impact on him what so ever. Em forced herself upright, watching him slowly walk down the marbled hall and outside. She watched as a uniform, made complete with a horned helmet, golden armor plates and a long cape appeared on him in waves of magical gold, replacing his suit. Em quickly dashed though a side opening, blending with the crowds. She snuck as close as she dared, keeping her head low and her thoughts sealed.

"Kneel before me." She heard him say. All of a sudden the crowds started running in different directions, bewildering Em. She dared to stand on her toes, peaking over the heads of the scared people. Out of nowhere a mirage of Loki appeared, right across from where she stood. Then two more, at the back. Fearing the worst Em spun around, ready to dive in the somewhat safety of the building she had just left, just to run in to a fourth mirage.

"I said…" The real Loki said before slamming his now fully lengthened staff in the ground.

"Kneel!" He yelled, as a blue line of power shot between the mirages, creating a barrier. The shocked and scared crowds didn't know what else to do. They slowly fell to their knees. Em, staring up at the mirage of Loki, was unable to move, frozen by his stare.

"Is this not simpler?" Loki's voice was almost tender as he addressed the crowd. He spoke on, but Em could only stare at the mirage of him. To her blessed luck he couldn't see what his mirage saw it seemed and that gave her time to pull herself together. She tore herself free and spun as she sank to one knee.

"No. No you will not control me now. Not today." She whispered to herself as she easily found Loki, strolling between the kneeling humans.

"It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation." Em silently fished out her gun, silently arming it.

"You were made, to be ruled." As Em got up, ready to aim, Loki's head snapped towards her, her eyes locking with his, his real eyes and she froze. His smile was thin and cold.

"In the end, you will always kneel." He finished, flashing his white teeth at her in a pleased grin. Em felt her very soul slip away from her as has his hold of her tightened.

_My pretty trinket, so stubborn._ His smile lingered, but his voice was only for her now. With only his mind, he forced her down on her knees and with a moan she had no other choice but to do so.

_Don't go and do anything stupid now. I cannot afford to loose you._ Loki chuckled pleased before turning his attention back to the crowd. Em was at a loss. She couldn't and wouldn't lift her gun and fire at him. She didn't want to. Her head was at a chaotic mess, longing to stand by him on one end, desperate to stop him at the other.

"Look to your elder, people! Let him be an example." His voice, spoken to the crowds seeped in to her blurred head again and she looked up, just in time to see Loki raise his staff towards an old man who had stood up. She watched as the staff charged, filling with the blue fire she had seen before. A shot blasted towards the proud old man, but it didn't hit its target. Instead it hit Captain America's shield. The blast ricochet back to Loki, sending him backwards in to the crowd.

"The soldier." Loki breathed, almost pleased as he got to his feet.

"A man out of time."

"I'm not the one out of time." Rogers tilted his head. He raised his shield, ready to pound on him when Loki suddenly reached back and grabbed Em. His fall had sent him towards her and now he held her by the scruff of the neck in front of him. The very touch of his skin against her was enough. She knew now. But now she had to act smart.

"Now, now, captain. You wouldn't sacrifice one of your own, now would you?" Loki spoke smoothly. Em looked up at Rogers, their eyes locked. Em gave him a subtle wink.

Loki held out his staff, aiming at Rogers head.

"Now kneel."

"Not today!" Rogers said and as if tuned together Em sent her balled fist backwards, hitting Loki in the gut, which loosened his grip of her and letting her bend forward just as Rogers jumped, spun around and kicked him across the face. Loki spun around and sent a blast towards him, but he missed as Rogers deflected it with his shield. Em crouched and spun around behind him, giving him room for another swing.

Out of nowhere they all of a sudden heard rock music and they all looked up at the black sky. Em smiled to herself.

"Stark, one. Us, zero." She whispered and looked at Loki. She knew what was coming. He didn't. Like a gold and red fireball Iron Man came blasting out of the sky and sent two well-aimed shots towards them, slamming in to Loki and sending him backwards before crashing in to the stone steps. With great ease Iron Man landed, aimed not only his primary weapons at him, but every little rocket hidden in his high tech armor.

"Make a move, reindeer games." He spoke through his robotic mask. Loki, wisely, held up his hands and surrendered.

* * *

**Later.**

"Has he said anything?" Fury's voice spoke metallically through the aircrafts radio.

"Not a word." Natasha grumbled displeased.

_Look at you._ Em snapped her head to Loki. He was seated right across from her, strapped down to the seat along the wall. His smile was secretive, his stare penetrating. His voice resonating in her head.

_I know what your plan is._ Em had no difficulty sending her thoughts at him. It was like she had done it all her life. Loki's smile lingered.

_You won't succeed. _

_With you, I will. It was so easy; finding you back then, it was even easier finding you now._ His inner voice taunted her, egging her on. He tilted his head as he stared at her.

_Why me? _Loki ignored her inquiry.

_Look at those eyes. They were blue once, weren't they? Yes, indeed you make a perfect… _His trail of thoughts was interrupted by a rumble outside and the aircraft shook. He stared nervously up, balling his fists. Tony and Steve, turning towards Loki, saw his expression of discomfort.

"What's the matter, scared of a little lightning?" Rogers asked mockingly. Loki looked at him. A look of concern and exasperation displayed on his face.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows."

* * *

_Next: __**"Stand fast, stand strong"**__ - Thor interrupts S.H.I.E.L.D.s extraction of Loki and Em, along with Tony Stark, will have none of it. While Iron Man and the Thunder God bash it out, Em gets some alone-time with Loki._


	5. Chp 4: Stand fast, stand strong

Thanks to all you great reviewers! :)

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Stand fast, stand strong**

* * *

The aircraft shook hard as something slammed in to the roof. Everybody looked up bewildered, only Loki displayed concern.

"And then there's that guy…" Tony grumbled as he let his visor drop.

"Wait, Tony, you know who that is? And…it's a person up there?" Em grabbed his armored hand.

"It's the brother of this guy." He said metallically and gestured towards Loki. Em glanced at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes…a big happy family reunion then." Em grumbled. Tony walked over to the hatch in the back, pressing the button making the door drop open.

"Tony, I don't think that's…" Em started, but she didn't need to finish. She could sense what was coming.

_Shield your thoughts!_ Loki's voice pierced her mind, she could sense he was stressed and just a little bit scared.

"What…?" Em stuttered and blinked, looking from the opening to Loki. His stare was desperate.

_Now!_ Em did the only thing she thought of. She pressed her eyes shut and thought of her gun, slowly dismantling it in her head. She heard the slam against the open hatch, someone landing. Then the metallic clang of metal hitting metal rang in her ears; Tony had been knocked back. She heard Loki's straps snap and the shuffling of feet told her he had been released and yanked to his feet. A rush of wind passed her and she knew he was gone.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha asked from the pilot seat, trying to keep the aircraft steady.

"That guy friendly?" Rogers staggered to his feet. Em dared to open her eyes now and she quickly freed herself from the seatbelt.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract is lost." Tony was clearly pissed off. His voice, even behind the Iron Man mask, was tight and dark. He turned and walked to the open hatch.

"Stark!" Rogers exclaimed. Em knew what Tony was going to do and she quickly grabbed on to him.

"Take me with you. You need to take out Thor, someone needs to take care of Loki." She said sternly. Even through the glowing eyes of the Iron Man mask she could feel his stare on her. If there was one person who didn't doubt her for one second it was Tony.

"Hold on tight baby." He said lowly.

"Stark! We need a plan of attack!" Rogers was almost desperate now. Tony tightened his grip around Em and barely glanced over his shoulder.

"I have a plan. Attack". He growled before he took off in to the wild night sky.

* * *

"Finally you got to take me flying." Em pressed her nose against the cold side of Tony's mask as they sped through the air. Tony's chuckle sounded deeper and rougher through the mask.

"Not my idea of a night out, babe. This doesn't count. I'm taking you out on a REAL date." Em grinned, picturing his face behind the mask.

"A real date? Really Tony? You?" She giggled and hugged herself closer.

"Alright, get ready to do a fall and roll, chicklette, I need to catch Boomer off guard and get him away from Loki. You make sure he doesn't go anywhere."

"Copy that." Em said, ignoring yet another silly nickname. She tensed up as Tony dove closer towards a mountain side. He dove as close and as low as he dared before he let go of Em. She landed not far from Loki and Thor and she saw Tony slam in to Thor just as he was about to tell him to listen. They were gone in a flash. Em pressed her back against a huge rock, hidden in the shadows. Loki made a face, almost smiling.

"…I'm listening." Loki mocked his brother, now somewhere far below, probably ready to bust Tony's skull in.

"Then listen to me." Em spoke up, pushing herself upright. Her back ached a bit after the hard landing, but she ignored the pain. She stood, half hidden in the shadow of the rock while the pale moon made Loki's face glow.

"Finally, I get you alone." Now that he was finally speaking to her, face to face, she felt absolutely no fear what so ever. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you saying THIS was your plan all along? You were waiting for your brother to come and get you? Really? You won't fool me, Loki." She sounded way more confident than she felt, but she fed of his energy, giving herself all the strength she needed. Loki smiled and glanced down the mountainside, seeing Thor and Tony bashing it out, thinning out the forest as they did.

"No… But Thor will be dealt with properly now, which is more than I could hope for. He won't be a problem now." He said pleased.

"You're wrong if you think Thor won't end up helping us stop you." Em said. She jumped a bit as Loki snapped his head towards her, snarling.

"US?" He spit. His face contorted with anger and he bared his teeth. Em pressed her back against the rough stone, her spine tensing, readying for a beating.

"The only US here is me and you!"

"I don't think we are fighting for the same cause." Em spoke calmly, though her insides were churning with fear now. Loki cocked his head and grinned widely.

"Is that what you think?" His smile faded just as fast. "Well let me change that." He growled and in three long steps he was before her, moving so fast Em had no chance to get away. She gasped, as he, inches from her body grabbed neck, pressing his hand flat against it while the other one pressed against her side. He spoke through gritting teeth and he spoke words Em knew. Somewhere deep inside she had known since he had arrived. But how could she admit to it? It was absurd and unfathomable. Scary and so incredibly true. Words she would never dare voice herself. Loki's lips were mere inches from her face, he was close to a head taller than her and his breath stroke the tip of her nose.

"You are my soul." His dark, hard words came out in short bursts. Like he was panting; desperate for air.

"Why. How. Why me." Em whispered, breathing hard and shivering like a leaf as images flashed through her mind. Loki smiled crookedly, staring down at her lips.

"Are you really so scared of the truth you can't even voice it? Do you not believe your own feelings?" He spoke, more gentle now. His hand caressed her neck slowly, like he was slowly rubbing the truth in to her bare skin.

"How can I believe in something that can potentially break me?" Em whispered. Loki embraced her face, suddenly gentle.

"Because you ARE a part of me. What can you possibly have to fear?" He smiled lightly and took a deep breath, looking up at the black sky.

"Your mark. It is still strong?" He asked, not looking at her.

"Yes." Em's voice was barely a whisper and she looked down, as if she was ashamed.

"Good." Loki nodded once.

"Please, tell me. Tell me exactly what this is. I need to hear it." Em begged.

"I fell from Asgard and I needed to hide myself. Removing a piece of myself was my best option. Weakening the trail. At first I expected to leave it with a simple human or a creature. Something that would simply be a decoy. But as I searched I found you. A beacon in the night. A vessel. Powerful and potential." Loki's voice grew tighter and darker, his lips curled back as he devoured her delicate features. Em's body shivered and she pushed against his body, tuning away.

"N… no…!" She whimpered, suddenly feeling a rush of fear. She turned her back and Loki watched her slender back shiver, as if she was crying silently.

"Ah, my pretty child. I forget, you are still a simple human." His voice was deep, yet it was like he was trying to be understanding. How weird a form of goodness sounded coming from him. Em didn't move, didn't turn. She clutched herself, desperate to stop the shivers.

"Do not fear. It will not last." Loki whispered. He had moved close to her back now and his fingers lingered at her spine. Even through her sweater she felt the searing heat from his skin. As he found no protest in her body he let his hands move down along her side, slowly slipping underneath her sweater.

"Yes… Your skin has softened, your beauty has grown. My soul has done you good." He purred against her ear. He pressed his body against hers now, his hands moving to her stomach, still caressing her skin. Em's breath caught in her throat and she hiccupped a gasp as Loki growled heatedly against her hair. He lifted his left hand from her waist, leaving a burning longing on her hot skin and he lifted it to her right ear, grabbing her hair and brushing it away. With a hunger like no other he pressed his lips against the side of her neck, his teeth grazing her skin. Em couldn't resist the wildfire growing in her and her head tilted to the side, letting him press his lips tighter to her.

"Yes…you are the perfect edition to my plans. With you I will not fail." He growled, mostly to himself. Em's mind was hit with a block of ice, cooling her instantly and clearing the fog from her eyes. With a violent push she tore herself free, summoning all the strength she could, to be able to even move.

"No!" She turned as she got loose, pressing her back against the tall rock.

"I am not a puppet, I will not aid you…" Her voice caught in her throat. Looking at Loki standing in front of her, fire in his eyes and a smirk on his lips she wasn't able to find any argument against him. She was looking at a stranger, yet she felt she knew him deeply. Intimately. No, not just intimately. From the inside out. She WAS him. And by default she needed to be with him. All the time. In every way. Loki grinned, as if he had read her mind.

"You can't deny me." He whispered hoarsely. "You WON'T deny me." In one long stride he was over her again and he yanked her close by the neck, pressing fiery lips against hers. His fingers braided roughly in her hair and his body pressed so tightly against hers she felt every inch of his tall, strong being. When he pulled free Em was out of breath and dizzy.

"Don't waver. Don't falter. Stand fast. Your part begins now." Loki whispered hotly against her cheek before quickly pulling away.

Seconds later Captain America, Iron Man and Loki's brother surrounded them. And Loki acted like nothing had happened.

"Wow, you look pale, chipmunk." Tony's visor slipped back as he walked over to Em. His dark brows furrowed and he studied her. Em rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me that Tony. Not while working…!" She hissed, though it was rather hard to not smile at him overly worrying. Her attempt to change the subject didn't work.

"Em. I'm serious. What's happened." Tony glanced over at Loki who was in Captain's custody.

"You left me alone with what seems to be the worst villain this world has ever seen. Naturally I'm gonna be a bit shaky when he…gets close to me. Why he didn't flee is beyond me." Em crossed her arms and sighed.

"Well, he's obviously planning something. Guess it's our job to find that out." Tony gently nudged a gloved finger against Em's cheek.

"You okay?" He asked gently and Em nodded.

"Just…let's get back to base."

_Now, now "chipmunk". Your fear is not called for. You will stand strong with me._ Em glanced over at Loki and his eyes locked with hers. His smile held every little secret they shared. It was more Em thought she could handle.

* * *

_Next: "__**Heart or soul**__" - Loki lingers close by. Em has to choose soon, before it kills her. Heart, soul...or mind? _


	6. Chp 5: Heart or soul

SO sorry for being so late! Been riding out a storm here.  
Anyways! I have no idea if this chapter turned out any good, I've spent too long on it! :D But I do hope you'll read and review! 3  
Just a quick disclaimer: I own none of the original characters from "The Avengers" or the lines/script. They all belong to Marvel/Joss Whedon. I'm only happy to borrow them!

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Heart or soul**

* * *

Em disembarked the aircraft before the rest. She couldn't stay that close to Loki any longer without losing her inner battle. She desperately wanted to free him and aid him and she desperately wanted him as far away as possible.

She hurried over the massive deck of the helicarrier just as it took to the higher skies again and safely inside the craft she let out a long breath. The silent humming singing through the outer walls made her pulse slow and she finally felt her shoulders drop, at least an inch. She pressed a finger against the com-link in her ear.

"Sir, we've returned with the prisoner. He'll be taken to the…holding cell." She said quickly. To her surprise her voice sounded stiff and cold. She didn't quite recognize herself.

"Thank you, Clarke." Fury's voice buzzed in her ear before the link was broken. She snagged the little black device out and shoved it in her pocket. She needed some time off.

Bruce's laboratory was filled with all the high tech equipment S.H.I.E.L.D. could possibly muster up on short notice. And Bruce himself looked completely content, like a kid swimming in lego's. Em smiled at the sight of him. It was ironic, how the man with an uncontrollable, raging monster inside could bring such calm and peace to her.

"Well you look pretty joyful." She said as she slid the glass door closed behind her. Bruce took of his glasses and smiled his loving smile at her.

"Em, hi! Yes I can't complain. Due to the circumstances all this is pretty…brilliant." They grinned at each other and Em pulled up a chair.

"But you, Em? What's up with you?" Bruce put down his portable screen and examined her closely with his very knowing stare.

"Nothing Bruce. I'm fine." Em said, though not sounding as convincing as she had hoped.

"Yeah sure, Em." Bruce sighed and held out his hand. "Come here." He said, almost demanding. Em knew better than to start an argument with him. She stood and took it and let Bruce pull her closer.

"You look like the troubles of the world rests on your shoulders." Bruce's voice was gentle but concerned. And he had no idea how right he was about that. It really felt like every single concern of this situation rested on her shoulders.

"It's… it's really no big deal, Bruce. I promise. I'm just…tired." Em smiled and sighed.

"If I just…" Em's voice snagged in her throat, as if someone had punched her in the chest. Her grip on Bruce's arm tightened.

"Em? Sweetie what's wrong?" Em could barely hear his worried tone.

_Playing with the big bad monster, little one?_ The teasing voice was loud and clear in her head. Her breath quickened and she turned to where she knew where the voice was coming from. Just then a band of heavily armed guards passed. Bruce tensed up and looked curiously at the passing gang. In the middle walked… Loki. He looked at them both. His smile both teasing and full of secrets.

_That is surely the wrong monster, isn't it?_ His laughter danced behind Em's eyes and she felt weak. She buckled, but Bruce was already there, catching her.

"Jesus Em, what's going on?" He cradled her tightly and sank down on the floor with her. A tremor rolled through her slender body and Bruce got more and more concerned.

"It's him, isn't it." It wasn't a question. "That _man_ has got some kind of hold on you, doesn't he." His voice was dark, but still so tender. The only voice that could sooth her when she was deeply troubled.

_Not anymore. _

"Oh God!" Em roared and pushed herself backwards, away from Bruce's caring arms. She clutched her head tightly. Even her silent thoughts he could grasp now.

"Em! Calm down!" Bruce grabbed her clenching arms and finally she met his stare.

"I don't understand…. Bruce, please, don't…" Bruce shook his head and pulled her closer.

"I won't say a word. If you promise to mind your step around this one. Clearly he's… doing something." Em wanted to scream. To confess her feelings, the link she had with Loki. To confide in the only true, dear friend she felt she had in the world. After what happened in New Delhi she knew no one would be dearer to her than Bruce. But the solid lock in her mind clicked in to place, forced by the hands of someone else.

"And you tell me right now what's going on." Bruce's soft dark eyes stared intently at her.

"It's…nothing. He just scares the crap out of me." Em tried a smile, but her entire face was stiff. Bruce wrinkled his forehead, but didn't poke anymore at the subject. He had never had any reason to not trust Em.

"Come on. You're a soldier now Em, man up." With a tender smile he pulled her to her feet and brushed a strain of hair away from her face.

* * *

"What's going on?" Em and Bruce arrived at the bridge together, finding Steve there with Thor, still pretty banged up and Natasha. Black Widow. She nodded towards a screen imbedded in the table.

"Fury just put Loki in the…cage." She said, quickly glancing at Bruce.

"Turn up the sound." Em spoke before she had a chance to rethink. Natasha pressed the screen and Fury's voice filled the room.

"…You so much as scratch that glass… 30 000 feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" Violent winds forced him to raise his voice and with just a few pushes on a flat screen the massive hatch closed.

"Ant… Boot." Then Loki's cold chuckle filled the room. And it filled Em's head. Slowly her insides chilled and her mind clicked in to place.

"It's an impressive cage. Not build, I think, for me." Tease was in his voice.

"Built for something a lot stronger than you." Fury's voice was dark.

"Oh I've heard." Loki turned towards the camera facing him.

"A mindless beast. Makes play he's still a man." Natasha raised her eyes towards Bruce, who stood idly with his arms crossed, looking back. Calmly. Em glanced at him as well, but she knew him better. Her eyes turned again to Loki.

"How desperate are you, to call on such lost creatures to defend you?" Em had to hide a smile, hearing his words. It was like she was caught right in the middle. One foot in each corner. She knew Loki was underestimating them. They were stronger then he gave credit. Though on the other hand, because of Loki, she knew they were the most unstable gang S.H.I.E.L.D. could put together. Loki knew of weaknesses even they didn't know of.

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me _very_ desperate." Fury was clear and strong in his speech and unlike Em he didn't waver under Loki's stare.

"You might not be glad that you did."

"Ooh. It _burns_ you, to have come so close. To have the Tesseract. To have power. Unlimited power." Loki backed up slowly, rolling his head on his shoulders.

"And for what." He turned his head to the camera, grinning.

"A warm light for all mankind to share?" Em shivered under his stare. Like he could see her straight through the lens.

"And then to be reminded what _real_ power is." His smile faded and his stare turned again to Fury.

"Well let me know if real power wants a magazine or something." Fury walked away with pride in his step. Em smiled crookedly. She knew what _real power_ wanted.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce said, almost boyish.

"Oh shut up Bruce." Em chuckled and punched him playfully in the arm.

"Thor. What's he's play." Steve was tight-lipped and barely took notice of Bruce's comment. Em looked to Thor, but she didn't listen anymore. She knew. And staring at Loki's brother filled her with the sense of lost brotherly love, the unfulfilled need to be seen for one's full potential. Loki has an army at his side, called the chitauri. He's planning to use them. Lead them in to war with us. Humans. He wants to claim Earth his own. His people to rule. And in return? The Tesseract.

"So he's building another portal." Em barely heard Bruce and she looked up at him. He took of his glasses and turned to Thor. "That's what he needs Eric Selvig for."

"Selvig?" Thor brow furrowed.

"He's an astrophysicist." Bruce answered.

"He's a friend." Thor's voice rasped.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell. Along with one of ours." Natasha's words made Em's gut tighten. Luckily no one took much notice of her and she silently made her way through the doors and down the long hallway.

"Raggedy Ann!" Em almost screamed as Tony, along with Phil Coulson turned the corner coming straight at her. Tony's grin faded at the sight of her shocked face.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked and grabbed her arm. Gently, yet so stern Em could only imagine how horrible she looked. If Tony wanted something he demanded it. Em needed to say something clever to make him forget.

"You scared me half to death Tony! That's what's wrong! You can't just… call out like that when people are lost in their own thoughts!" She scolded him and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Ouch." Tony, pouting like a little boy and rubbed his arm, making Em laugh. Distraction done.

"And the name's still Em. Not…Ann." Em smiled crookedly. Tony leaned closer, resting a hand on her narrow waist.

"But still Raggedy." He said softly against her ear before he quickly kissed her cheek and continued down the hall with Phil. Em let out a silent breath of relief. She was alone now and everyone's attention would be distracted for a while.

* * *

There was no one to take note of Em as she made her way to the holding cell area. Before she entered she used her finely tuned abilities in computer techniques to block the signals from the surveillance cameras leading from the cell. No one would notice they were black now.

Her body sang and tightened with heated waves as she entered the low humming room with the circular glass cage in the middle. It was dimly lit, making the atmosphere eerie.

_My clever pet._ Loki's teasing voice penetrated her mind. She rolled her head, not letting his power take her completely. She stepped over the little bridge and started speaking with a hard tone before she had stopped by the glass.

"I need the have something cleared up. The way you control Selvig and Barton. Is that how you're controlling me? Is this some fancy version of your little control game?" Em pointed a finger at Loki, smiling back at her with his head low and eyes narrow. "Cause if it is you can stop right…" Her words failed her and they were replaced by a gasp. A sharp, tingling sensation, like electricity rushed through her and when she blinked a second time she had moved. She wasn't outside the cage anymore.  
Loki grabbed Em's shoulders before her knees got a chance to buckle.

"Selvig and Barton can't do that." He growled pleased, looking down at her and scanning her face.

"Selvig and Barton can't feel me." Loki's hands slid up her shoulders to her neck. His big hands covering her neck completely.

"Selvig and Barton are not marked." His fingers tightened just a little bit and his thumbs stroking her jaw.

"Selvig and Barton have eyes like the Tesseract. Yours… are like mine. You have seen that yourself." His voice was a hiss and he pulled her closer.

"You are no simple human, _Em_. You are power." He spoke her name like it gave him a bitter taste on his tongue.

Loki's green eyes glowed, Em felt it even before she looked up.

"Why me." She whispered. She felt the truth behind it all, she knew and understood. She just couldn't understand why her. Loki smiled, but failed to answer her. Instead he bent and pressed his cold lips against hers. The green emeralds bloomed and glowed inside her and she willingly sank in to him. Even through his thick armor she felt his burning skin and all of a sudden all she longed for was to feel that skin against hers. Bared and unprotected. Had she ever NOT done this? Had she ever NOT loved, desired and kissed this man?

"Loki..." She whimpered and embraced his face. She felt tired of fighting the only thing she felt was hers. Her pulse slowed and she felt stronger than ever. She knew there was no point in fighting.

She chose.

"I need what you need." She tilted her head back to look him square in the eyes. Green eyes hot with magic.

"And I will fight your fight." It was barely a whisper, but the words held power and strength, strong enough to shift the key in the lock and permanently close and lock the gate. Loki smiled pleased.

"You need to stop Stark." Loki's words of action chilled Em, she didn't like the sound of that.

"He needs to be distracted. You need to slow him down, keep him from his research. He is too clever for his own good." Loki looked intently at her.

"Can you do that, youngling?" His words were patronizing and Em huffed.

"Watch me." She growled and turned on her heel. She slipped easily through the glass. Without a doubt with good help of Loki's shifting gifts.  
She glanced over her shoulder, smiling teasingly at her other half.

"On second thought; maybe you _shouldn't_ watch." She chuckled, heart filled with glee. She knew just how to distract Tony.

_My naughty pet. Heart… soul, you are mine. Your flesh will be mine soon enough._

* * *

_Next: Fire and fear - Em stands idly by as the world she once swore to protect slowly crumbles in front of her._


End file.
